Wo Ai Ni
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Chiriko is 18 and can't get a girlfriend. Then, one day he meets a thief named Sango in the marketplace. His girl troubles might just be over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FY so don't sue.

A/N: Since this chapter is pretty short, I've added some extra goodies at the end. Enjoy!

@_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@ @_@

All the Celestial Warriors except for Tamahome (who lived in Miaka's world as Taka), Hotohori (who was attending to his duties as Emperor), and Chiriko were sitting in the garden of the Imperial Palace. Chichiri was fishing, Mitsukake was sitting under a tree petting Tama, and, as usual, Nuriko and Tasuki were fighting.

"C'mon, fang-boy! Why don't you go visit your family soon?"

"Hell no!"

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't need Adiou to throw any more logs at me, got it?"

"Well, maybe she wouldn't throw them at you if you didn't call her an old maid all the time!"

"But she is!"

"Tasuki, dear," Nuriko replied calmly as he held up a sign bearing the word 'TACT.' He continued, "Can you read this?"

The bandit looked sideways at the sign. "'Tact,'" he read.

"Right!" He put the sign down and punched Tasuki straight into the center of the pond. "Do you have any?!?!"

Chichiri sighed. That had definitely scared all the fish away, if there had actually been any fish to begin with. Mitsukake merely glanced at the bandit and continued petting Tama. Tasuki was about to let out a long stream of profanities directed at Nuriko, when one of the doors leading into the garden opened. Everyone looked in time to see Chiriko walk outside and shut the door behind him with downcast eyes. Four pairs of eyes watched him as he walked gloomily across the garden towards his room, enter it, and close the door, shutting himself off from the world.

Tasuki continued to stare at the door. "Guess his date didn't go to well."

Nuriko shook his head in pity of the youngest seishi. "Poor guy..." He then looked at the bandit, who was still in the middle of the pond, and sweat dropped. "Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when have you been able to swim?"

The red-head looked down at the water and gulped in fear. "I forgot...," he gargled, sinking like a stone. Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Tama sweat dropped as well.

Nuriko sighed. "Guess we'd better fish him out..."

O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O O_o o_O

Character Profiles

Name: Chiriko

Age: 18

Height: 5'11"

Occupation: Celestial Warrior

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Rosy Brown

Hair Style: Like Tamahome's when he first appeared

Birthday: March 19

Blood Type: A

Weapons: Bastard sword strapped to back, 2 daggers on belt

Clothing: Black boots, white pants, black shirt, dark green jacket, leather belt

Hobbies: Reading, research, martial arts

Family: Older brother, mother(died 10 years previously(that's 10 years including the time he was dead))

Country of Birth: Konan

Other: Starting when he was 14, he underwent Tasuki's martial arts training for 3 years on Mt. Reikaku. He's currently living at the Palace along with all the other Suzaku Celestial Warriors in the book except for Tasuki and Chichiri, who might as well live there, considering how frequently they visit. He is currently single and having trouble getting a girlfriend; every girl he's tried is either intimidated by his intelligence or scared off by the other Celestial Warriors.

Name: Sango

Age: 16

Height: 5' 7 1/2"

Occupation: Thief

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: long bangs that frame her face and elegantly fall into her eyes, somewhat obstructing them from other people's view. The rest of her hair is pulled back into a 5 1/2' braid.

Birthday: September 29

Blood Type: B

Weapons: 2 chinese mallets attatched to her belt. excessive amounts of knives and (especially) firecrackers and other explosives hidden in various places (e.g. boots, jacket lining, braid, ect.)

Clothing: black boots, black pants, crimson shirt, black jacket, red leather belt, chinese rice farmers hat (disguises her). Despises women's clothing

Hobbies: Stealing, martial arts, beating up people, outwitting guards, plotting, scheming, reading, singing, talking back to the authorities, brawling, ect.

Family: None

Country of Birth: Sairo

Other: When she was 5, she started learning a type of defensive martial arts (She came up with her own offensive techniques). 2 years later, she and her family moved to Konan. There, the rest of her family died of a mysterious illness. In order to survive, she started stealing, and has been doing that ever since.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Wo Ai Ni Akugis 

(A/N: This is my first ever attempt at doing Akugis, so they might be really bad...)

#1

Chichiri: *is fishing*

Nuriko: *arguing with Tasuki*

Tasuki: *arguing with Nuriko*

Mitsukake: *pets Tama*

Tama: *bites Mitsukake's hand*

Mitsukake: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! LEGGO!!!! LEGGO!!!! LEGGO!!!!

#2

Chiriko: *walks across garden**walks into tree* @.@ *walks over to Mitsukake* Pretty lady, will you be my girlfriend? *faints*

Mitsukake: #O.O#

#3

Nuriko: Tasuki?

Tasuki: Yeah?

Nuriko: Since when have you been able to swim?

Tasuki: What are you talking about! I've always been able to swim! I'm a merman! See? *shows Nuriko his fins* Now comes the part where I swim off into the sunset! *BAM*

Nuriko: ...or a rock...

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Think my akugis need to rot in hell? Please review and tell me!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The copyright date on FY is 1993. I was about four years old then. Anyone who thinks a four-year-old could have come up with a story line like that and could draw that well needs his or her head checked...

A/N: I'm back! After almost a year! For all of you who thought you'd finally be rid of me: DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( . ) (. ) ( .) (.) (. ) ( .) ( . ) (. ) ( .) (.) (.) 

Chiriko slammed the door of his room shut behind him. He flopped down on his bed without even taking off his weapons. One wouldn't normally carry so many weapons around in Eiyo, but Tasuki had an annoying habit of checking Chiriko's skills at random. He sighed. That was part of the problem. Most of the available girls in the capital wanted to date him simply because he was a seishi. A good portion of the one's who weren't shallow were un-nerved by his impressive intelligence. Those that remained were scared off by his seishi brothers. Whether it was Tasuki's ambushes, Chichiri's SD transformations, Hotohori's vanity, Nuriko's tendency to make Tasuki-pancakes, or Mitsukake's uncanny silence, the fact remained that the other seishi were a bit to much for normal people to handle.

Chiriko sighed once more before reflecting on today's date. She was definitely pretty, with light brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't intimidated by his intelligence either. In fact, her only flaw was that she tended to be just a tad pompous and conceited. Well, more than a tad. She was constantly bossing people around and insulting them if they weren't fast enough. He couldn't stand people like that. So, he'd pulled her aside and told her it just wasn't working out. Then she'd proceeded to yell at him about how her father would hear about this, and woe be to those who upset daddy's little angel. He rolled his eyes. Her outburst had only served to make him more anxious to get away. He gave a soft chuckle before falling asleep.

Chiriko woke up to a loud crash as his door flew off of it's hinges. He glanced at it's frame to see Nuriko. "Oops!" the violet-haired seishi exclaimed.

"Nuriko! That's the third time this week!" The younger warrior glared at the man in the doorway.

Nuriko frowned. "All I did was give it a little tap!" he huffed.

Chiriko sighed. Sometimes it was best to let these things go. "Whatever. Did you want something?" he asked.

Nuriko's expression suddenly changed from upset to excited. He started bouncing up and down, squealing like a girl, before saying something utterly unintelligible. The younger seishi sweat-dropped. "What did you just say?"

Nuriko stopped squealing and jumping and leaned over the bed until he was right in Chiriko's face. Chiriko scooted backwards quickly before Nuriko spoke. "Tasuki, Chichiri and I are going to the festival tonight! You wanna come?"

Chiriko considered his options. He could either refuse and suffer Nuriko's wrath or accept and have his limbs remain intact. Hmmm. Tough choice. "I guess I'll go..."

Nuriko squealed once more and threw his arms around Chiriko in a bone-crushing hug. "Uh, Nuriko? Most people require air to survive." Nuriko quickly let go and apologized before flouncing out the doorway, leaving Chiriko attempting to regain his breath.

( . ) (. ) ( .) (.) (. ) ( .) ( . ) (. ) ( .) (.) (.) 

...That was really short again...

Next Chapter

The festival! And Chiriko finally meets Sango!

Wo Ai Ni Akugis

#1

Nuriko: pokes door

Nothing happens

Nuriko: punches door

Nothing again

Nuriko: Suzaku dammit! The door's stuck!

#2

Nuriko: sticks his face in Chiriko's Tasuki, Chichiri, and I are going to the festival tonight! You wanna come?

Chiriko: quickly backpedals a little to muchfalls off of bed Oww...

#3

Chiriko: That was the third time this week!

Nuriko: Yeah? You wanna fight about it?

Chiriko: sigh Nevermind...


End file.
